Plenilunium
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: Muchos no creerían lo que estoy a punto de contarles… y no es para más, parece tan absurdo pensarlo, pero les doy mi palabra de que es la verdad, nuestra verdad. Esta es la historia de mi padre y de cómo pudo ver el largo hilo rojo que le conectaba a un hombre lobo. Advertencia: ¡SLASH! Snarry
1. Prólogo

**Notas del autor:**

¡Hola! Aquí yo, con una nueva historia... y Snarry, como debe ser :P Va dedicado principalmente a Liiziie_Black_Lupiin, joannysnape y una gran amiga, Ritsuka Taiga, por ser mis grandes amigas de shipp xD.

 **Disclairmer:** Todo escenario, nombre y el mundo de Harry Potter, pertenece al intelecto de nuestra amada reina, J.K. Rowling. La historia está basada en el Film Wolf Children x3 porque me enamoró 3

 **Advertencias:** Slash/Yaoi (Relación Hombre/Hombre). MPreg (Embarazo Masculino).

Espero de todo corazón que les agrade la historia :D la verdad es que sería un cuento ilustrado, pero aún no está terminado xD cuando lo esté, les dejaré el link por aquí.

* * *

Parte uno

El príncipe de la Luna

Muchos no creerían lo que estoy a punto de contarles… y no es para más, parece tan absurdo pensarlo, pero les doy mi palabra de que es la verdad, nuestra verdad. Esta es la historia de mi padre, de cómo pudo ver el largo hilo rojo que le conectaba a un hombre lobo.

Papá suele decir que jamás se imaginó que encontraría un mundo más allá de la realidad muggle, aunque haberlo hecho fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en su vida. Yo concuerdo con él.

Nos contó que la primera vez que hizo magia fue terrible, él vivía con sus tíos muggles en Londres —ya que los abuelos murieron en un trágico accidente cuando él era un bebé—, y estos, además de ser de los muggles más idiotas que habitan el planeta, eran tan aprensivos a lo diferente que cuando sucedió reaccionaron muy mal. Aún puedo ver la sombra de una cicatriz en su frente.

A sus once años fue admitido en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería más famosa, al menos en el mundo mágico. Al principio papá no sabía que hacer o a donde ir, la carta había llegado tan repentina e inesperadamente que se sintió abrumado. Conoció al tío Hagrid noches después, cuando apareció en el umbral de su puerta, su sola presencia amenazando con llevarse la cordura de los tíos Dursley. Aunque claro, su gran altura puede que no sea tan normal, es un semi gigante después de todo.

Compraron sus útiles escolares en el Callejón Diagon, que fue el primer contacto que él tuvo con este otro mundo, nos contó que no había visto nada igual, que comparado con el mundo muggle en el que todo era aburrido, era como abrir un cofre del tesoro. Este cofre siempre ha estado abierto para nosotros, pues mi hermana y yo nacimos dentro de él, así que no podemos imaginarnos del todo lo que pudo haber sentido en ese momento. Papá siempre sonríe al recordar especialmente la compra de su varita, entiendo que siempre había sido como si le faltara una mano, sin una varita, nosotros los magos y brujas jamás podríamos ser lo que somos, al sostenerla te sientes casi completo.

En Hogwarts papá se sintió por primera vez en casa y la forma en que sus ojos brillan cuando lo cuenta es tal que puedo ver reflejado el castillo en sus orbes verdes.

Comenzó sus estudios como todos los demás, demostrando ser muy bueno en todo lo que hacía, los hijos de muggles o, como en su caso, los que jamás habían vivido con magia, eran mucho más consistentes ya que deseaban saber más sobre ese, su nuevo mundo. Su primera amiga fue Hermione Granger, una chica con la cabeza llena de bucles despeinados, «Su melena sí que era rebelde» suele exclamar al recordarla. Era una come libros y una sabelotodo, tenía la misma hambre voraz que papá por la magia y compaginaron al instante.

Conoció a Ron Weasley tiempo después, cuando ambos audicionaron para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, su casa. Papá fue el primero en ser seleccionado como buscador y el pelirrojo pecoso se convirtió en guardián, ambos en segundo año. Desde los vestidores se dedicaron una sonrisa, se habían visto en los pasillos y las clases pero su círculo de amigos era distinto.

Después de eso, ambos empezaron a charlar, Ron le contó que su familia era numerosa, que casi todos los pelirrojos que había en el castillo eran parientes suyos y que, aquellos gemelos alborotadores y el prefecto gruñón con los que siempre estaba eran, de hecho, sus hermanos mayores. Papá vivía a la sombra del gran buscador James Potter, su propio padre y Ron encontraba algo a lo que identificarse con esa situación, siendo sus hermanos mayores, Bill y Charlie, grandes guardianes. Papá y Ron se hicieron amigos progresivamente y así los tres, Hermione incluida, se volvieron inseparables. Lo que fue muy malo para alguien más, puesto Ron tenía una relación amistad-odio con Draco Malfoy, un rubio petulante con aires de grandeza que destilaban desde sus ojos grisáceos. Draco no le tenía buena fe a papá y Hermione, porque no eran magos de sangre pura. Este se puso celoso de ese nuevo círculo y, por consecuente, empezó a molestarlos. Sin embargo la vida siguió siendo caramelo, exceptuando cuando tenía que volver al número 4 de Privet Drive, donde sus días se volvían cada vez más un infierno.

Papá buscó una solución rápida acudiendo al director de Hogwarts, el gran Albus Percival Wulfric… algún otro nombre que no recuerdo en este momento… Dumbledore.

«Él es Harry Potter y será su nuevo asistente a partir de ahora», fue la frase que el anciano director le dijo una tarde a Madame Pince, la particular bibliotecaria del colegio. Ella no estaba para nada feliz y se lo hizo saber dejándole las tareas más difíciles. Pero a papá nada le importaba, aquel empleo de medio tiempo pagaría su estancia en el castillo durante las vacaciones y estaba feliz de no tener que volver con los Dursley.

Así pues, lo conoció cuando tenía dieciséis.

Fue una noche de verano cuando Madame Pince le pidió, no muy cortésmente, que fuera a recoger los libros al despacho de uno de los profesores, ubicado en las mazmorras. Papá se preguntó porque habría un despacho precisamente en ese lugar, él lo consideraba frío y lúgubre, además no sabía que hubiera profesores viviendo en esa parte del castillo. Sin embargo, recordaba que el profesor Dumbledore había dicho que en el año que comenzaría en septiembre tendrían un nuevo profesor de pociones que dejaría a Slughorn retirarse al fin.

Tocó la puerta educadamente pero nadie respondió, insistió un par de veces más obteniendo el mismo resultado. Resopló por el viaje en vano y dio media vuelta para regresar a la biblioteca, entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, algo parpadeó.

Papá lo describe como un retazo rojizo, algo que llamaba poderosamente su atención. Volteó y por el suelo lo vio regado, un finísimo hilo rojo que salía de la puerta. Se preguntó de dónde provenía y siguió el caminito, dándose cuenta que estaba desparramado por debajo de sus pies y subía hasta él. El hilo se movió tan repentinamente, jalado hacía debajo de la puerta y esta se abrió.

Se miró la mano confundido pero el hilo había desaparecido, como si hubiera sido solo el fragmento de una alucinación.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó una voz grave y papá levanto la mirada. Lo primero que pensó era que aquel hombre encajaba perfectamente en aquel lugar. Estaba vestido de negro por completo, sus ojos y cabello mismos también lo eran. Negro, negro—. ¿Necesitaba algo?

Con vergüenza se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirándolo descaradamente de arriba abajo y se puso rojo de las mejillas.

—¡Ah! —Balbuceó, imagino lo linda que debió haber sido esa escena, el hombre enarcando una ceja—. Yo… yo soy… Madame Pince me ha enviado por libros.

—Ah, sí. Espere aquí, iré por ellos.

—Vale…

Esperó por algunos minutos, balanceándose en sus pies. El hombre volvió con los libros levitando delante de él, eran bastante gruesos y papá se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pensando en que sus brazos dolerían ya que a Madame Pince no le gustaba que usara su varita para llevarlos, tenía una extraña fobia a que sufrieran algún rasguño y aún no confiaba en él. Quizá jamás lo haría.

Extendió sus brazos y el otro los depositó suavemente.

—¿No los levitará?

—No, no… Puedo con ellos, está bien.

Papá los cargó con valor y caminó de vuelta. Miró el lomo de los libros y vio que eran tomos relativamente nuevos sobre pociones avanzadas, el autor era alguien llamado Severus Snape, no lo conocía pero le interesaba leer aquellos libros, si quería ser un auror debía ser diestro en pociones también.

Al regresar a la torre de Gryffindor aquella noche, papá miró su mano, preguntándose qué habría sido aquel hilo que imaginó y se quedó dormido, soñando con bruma. Después de eso, el asunto se esfumó de su mente, no volvió a recordarlo en todas las vacaciones.

Volvió a ver a aquel hombre solo hasta que el primero de septiembre llegó, la ceremonia de bienvenida para los nuevos alumnos dio paso a otra presentación, el célebre pocionista Severus Snape, quien había escrito innumerables libros, resuelto diversos enigmas y creado nuevas pociones, sería el nuevo profesor de pociones avanzadas, clase a la que papá estaba más que apuntado. Le sorprendió que ese hombre, habiendo hecho tantas cosas, se viese tan joven. No es que fuera extremadamente joven, como un veinteañero, pero tampoco era ni mucho menos viejo. Escuchó los cuchicheos de las jovencillas a su alrededor, inquietas por el aura misteriosa que lo rodeaba. Papá también la sintió en ese momento, la sensación de que algo ocultaba.

La primera clase fue de lo más resaltable que papá había escuchado en su vida, la voz aterciopelada le acariciaba los oídos como si fuera un encantador de serpientes, solo que encantaba alumnos. Era tan interesante que Ron no despegó los labios en ningún momento, más bien, nadie lo hizo y papá estaba fascinado, jamás las pociones le parecieron tan amenazadoras.

Pero a papá lo que más le gustaba era el profesor y a veces le parecía notar la misma ráfaga rojiza que vio aquella vez frente a su puerta.

Tan rápido como había llegado el año escolar, las vacaciones de invierno dieron paso a un manto de nieve que cubría cada recoveco del exterior, papá, que solía enfermarse en invierno, pasó algunos días en la torre, mirando por su ventana y extrañando el sol. Ron y Hermione se habían ido a casa para estar con sus familias y, para ese punto, papá se sintió más solo que nunca. No podía ir a la biblioteca, no tenía a nadie con quien charlar. Cuando se hubo mejorado un poco, salió a los jardines, aunque no pasó del umbral de la puerta, temiendo enfermarse de nuevo.

Vio una mancha oscura caminar por el terso blanco helado y se dio cuenta de que era el profesor Snape, que acunaba entre sus manos enguantadas un pequeño saco y se ponía en cuclillas aquí y allá.

Se sentó en la escalinata para mirarlo un poco más y de la nada, entre su capa el hilo rojo apareció, como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Una ventisca azoto su cara y despegó la mirada para cubrirse, el profesor hizo lo mismo y caminó de vuelta al castillo.

—Potter —Le saludó cuando pasó a su lado.

Papá se quedó allí, mirando sin mirar y considerando estarse volviendo loco.


	2. Luna Llena Escarchada

Luna Llena Escarchada

El profesor Snape faltó a clases por primera vez un día de Enero, cuando el viento estaba calmo y frío pero la nieve caía pesada. Papá releía un libro en la torre de astronomía, estudiando un poco de adivinación. Hacía cálculos sobre los planetas para hacer predicciones, jamás había sido apasionado a dicho arte tan fino, pero la profesora Trelawney le había dicho que poseía el don de "ver más allá". Fue por ello que le había agarrado gusto… y cuando observó la fase lunar de esa noche, rebuscó en su libro y su dedo se posó automáticamente sobre las palabras:

 _«_ _Luna Llena del Lobo_ _»_

Un aullido rompió el silencio y en la solitaria torre, papá tembló de anticipación.


	3. Luna Llena de los Brotes

Luna Llena de los Brotes

La primavera se abrió paso entre las frías garras del invierno y el hielo se empezó a derretir; las columnillas heladas en los marcos de la puerta del hall goteaban, cayendo en el cuello de alumnos desafortunados y haciéndoles tiritar. Peeves, el poltergeist, se divertía echando pedorretas a Filch y su gata mientras estos daban largos paseos por los pasillos. Papá salía a tomar aire fresco y atrapaba rayos de sol entre sus cabellos, la tía Hermione suele decir que al hacerlo, la vida se refleja en sus ojos verdes.

Normalmente, el profesor Snape jamás solía salir de las mazmorras, a menos que necesitara algo en especial. Aquel día, papá descansaba sobre la suave cama de hierba del linde del bosque prohibido, el tío Hagrid había entrado en él para investigar sobre el pequeño incendio que mato algunos Bowtruckles la noche anterior. Él apareció, llevando su estela oscura con su andar.

—¿Cómodo, Potter? —Le preguntó, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Papá rápidamente se incorporó.

—Lo siento, profesor.

—¿Por qué se disculpa? —Inquirió divertido por su reacción—. ¿Acaso ha hecho algo malo?

Papá se puso rojo de las orejas, había estado pensando en él mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

—N-No…

—Entonces no se disculpe —Dijo—. ¿Tiene algo importante que hacer ahora mismo?

Sorprendido, papá levantó la mirada y lo encontró observándole también. Si bien, el profesor Snape no era alguien muy expresivo, su mirada dejaba traslucir solo un atisbo de su humor.

—¿En este momento?... No. Ayudaba a Hagrid pero se ha adentrado en el bosque y no sé a qué hora volverá.

—Entonces sígame. Ya que Hagrid no está, usted me servirá de ayuda. Puede considerarlo como un crédito extra, si lo prefiere.

Asintió y ambos se pusieron camino al bosque. Papá jamás había entrado con otra persona que no fuera el tío Hagrid y una oleada de excitación se agolpó en su pecho. Observó al profesor, que caminaba firme, bien erguido y con paso seguro… aunque cojeaba un poco. Se fijó en su cara, que llevaba un par de cortes ocultos por los mechones de su negro pelo. Se preguntó qué era lo que le había provocado aquellos malestares.

—¿Se siente bien? —Preguntó sin más. Aunque el profesor no era muy querido en el colegio por su forma estricta, papá se sintió seguro de haberlo hecho, como si fuera la pregunta correcta.

—Perfectamente.

—Pero cojea —Dijo en un hilo de voz. El profesor le miró un poco, como si le hubiera escuchado perfectamente.

—Eso no me afecta en lo absoluto, así que mi respuesta es válida para su pregunta.

—Entonces… ¿le duele algo?

—Muchas partes —Suspiró—. Pero eso no es de su incumbencia, Potter.

—Lo siento, no quería ser entrometido… ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

—Aquí.

Papá miró a su alrededor, encontrándose en medio de un claro. El sol de la media tarde se colaba entre las copas de los densos y altos árboles, proyectando solo pequeñas manchas de luz. El profesor se adelantó y recogió pequeños brotes de una flor blanca que aún estaban muy tiernos, así que se apresuró a colocarse a su lado y recoger algunas. Llevó la mano al saco que sostenía el hombre y, antes de poder meter las florecillas, vio el hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique de este.

—Potter, necesito muchos de esos, por eso le traje. No para que los maltrate.

—¿Qué es eso que tiene…? —Musitó, ni se había dado cuenta en que momento soltó los capullos—. ¿Qué es eso en su meñique?

—¿En mi meñique? —Preguntó el hombre confundido y se miró, frunció el ceño—. ¿De qué habla?

Papá sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar, el hilo ya no estaba.

—Había… —Se mordió un poco el labio, preguntándose si de verdad estaba loco—. Lo siento, olvídelo.

—Me intriga un poco —Confesó el profesor—. ¿Le pasa muy a menudo ver cosas en donde no las hay?

—No, quizá solo esté cansando… —Papá se sentía más que intrigado, estaba asustado.

—¿De qué podría cansarse un estudiante?

—Bueno… trabajo a medio tiempo en el colegio para poder pagar mi estancia —Le explicó, aplicándose para recoger los brotes—. La mayoría de las veces estoy en la biblioteca, ordenando libros. Pero hay ocasiones especiales como esta en las que vengo a ayudar a Hagrid o puedo bajar a las cocinas para ayudar a los elfos… aunque estos se molestan y prefieren darme algo de comer.

—Ya veo, entonces las "ocasiones especiales" son en las que puede hacer el vago —El profesor esbozó una especie de sonrisa, un poco torcida y muy tenue.

—No —Sonrió papá—. Las ocasiones especiales son en las que puedo estar con amigos. Hagrid, los elfos, el profesor Dumbledore.

—¿Qué clase de trabajos le hace al Director? —Inquirió. Papá lanzó una carcajada.

—Preguntado así, cualquiera pensaría muy mal, profesor. Solo le ayudo a ordenar sus cachivaches o limpio el armario de recuerdos.

—Parece tenerte mucha confianza.

—Vivo aquí desde mi segundo año, diría que son como mi familia. Aunque Madame Pince aun parece odiarme.

—Bueno —Meditó el profesor—. Tengo la firme creencia de que esa mujer odia a todo aquel que no sea un libro. Es una urraca.

—Al menos es mejor que trabajar con Filch.

—O conmigo, supongo.

—La verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo bastante.

El profesor le miró un momento más y papá sintió un cosquilleo en la base del estómago, ocultó su sonrojo moviéndose para tomar más capullos y se alejó de él. Jamás había sentido nada así.

xXx

Severus Snape volvió a faltar aquel mes. El profesor Dumbledore explicó que tuvo que salir por un ingrediente para una de sus muchas pociones. Papá constató que fue durante La Luna Llena.


	4. Luna Llena de la Leche

**Luna Llena de la Leche**

Enterrado entre libros y libros polvosos, papá se dio a la tarea de averiguar qué clase de enfermedad le aquejaba. Visiones extrañas eran el principal síntoma, sentimientos incomprensibles el segundo. Después de engullir tantos libros como pudo —y acabar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza—, se dio por vencido. Ningún libro hablaba sobre aquellas extrañas manifestaciones y, atormentado por su locura, decidió buscar ayuda en la única persona que podría abrirle la mente y le diera una pista del dichoso hilo rojo.

—Hermione, estoy enloqueciendo.

Ella le miró sobre el borde de su ejemplar de Magos y Brujas famosos del siglo XVII, donde tenía la cara enterrada. Sus ojos color caramelo brillaron misteriosamente.

—Cuéntame tu problema.

—Siento cosas —Explicó papá un poco histérico—. Cosas que no debería sentir.

—A eso se le llama pubertad, Harry.

—No, no lo entiendes… —Se alborotó el cabello que más despeinado no podía estar—. Sé que es la pubertad pero esto es distinto, es como si tuviera lombrices y taquicardia al mismo tiempo. Además, esta ese dichoso hilo rojo que no paro de ver y todo cuando estoy cerca de él, creo que me estoy volviendo esquizofrénico o…

—¿Has dicho "cerca de él"? —Intervino Hermione, papá hablaba tan rápido que apenas estaba procesando—. ¿De quién estás hablando?

Papá miró su regazo y se apretujó las manos, jugando con sus dedos.

—Bueno… pues… del profesor S…

Hermione le cubrió la boca al instante y miró por toda la sala común, esperando que nadie les hubiera escuchado. Papá le miró exaltado y ella le arrastró hacia un lugar apartado de todos los demás.

—Oh, por Merlín, había estado esperando que me lo dijeras.

—¡Hmm-hmmm-hm!

—Oh, lo siento —Papá tomó aire exageradamente.

—¿Qué te lo dijera? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—¡Que te gusta el profesor Snape! —Dijo en un susurro la castaña. Papá casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

—¡A mí no me gusta el profesor Snape! —Respondió en el mismo tono, asustado de esas palabras. Pero en cuanto las dijo, supo que no era cierto.

—Te he estado observando, Harry Potter ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! ¡Claro que te gusta!

—¡Pero yo no te estaba hablando de eso! ¡Te estaba diciendo que tengo alucinaciones!

—Sí, con el profesor —Recalcó ella.

—¡No! —Negó papá con la cabeza—. ¡Bueno, sí! ¡Pero no de esa forma! Veo un hilo rojo. Lo vi en su meñique hace unas semanas, también la primera vez que lo conocí, frente a su despacho.

—¿Un hilo rojo? —Hermione hizo una mueca graciosa—. ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?

—¿Se te hace conocido? ¿Qué crees que pueda ser?

Ella le dijo que en ese momento no lo recordaba pero que le diría si llegara a saberlo. Luego de su charla papá se lanzó a su cama, sintiendo el corazón retumbarle en los oídos. Tenía la sensación de haber hecho un gran descubrimiento.

xXx

La siguiente falta le dio a papá una pista de qué era lo que debía buscar entre sus libros. Taciturno, reservado, inteligente, oscuro, desapariciones en Luna Llena. El libro que Madame Pince puso delante de él fue algo que ya esperaba.

 _«_ _Licantrop_ _í_ _a_ _»_

—Se puede reconocer a un licántropo cuando está en su forma humana de muchas maneras —Leyó en voz baja, después de haber ojeado un poco—. Al igual que todos los caninos, sus oídos son muy sensibles a los sonidos agudos y al contacto, además que los licántropos tienen mejor oído, esto les afecta a niveles que les molesta o les duele. En cuanto a la personalidad son… —Frunció el ceño inconscientemente—. Muy reservados, algunos no sociables, con ego grande o, en cambio, demasiado emocionales, racionalistas, masones en su mayoría, y muy inteligentes.

»Viven en manadas, "familias" de entre cinco y doce, no más ni menos, sin embargo se presenta el caso de los lobos solitarios o las manadas plásticas, "grupos de lobos sin manada". Conocen el mundo, saben diversos idiomas y sus conocimientos sobre cultura en general son sorprendentes, y su madurez es avanzada para su edad tratándose de los adolescentes. Sus sentimientos son más fuertes de lo normal y aman incondicional y perdidamente, pero solo una vez, olvidan muy rápido para no sufrir, les cuesta mucho perdonar.

Papá atrajo la imagen mental del profesor a su mente, algunas características no articulaban pero la mayoría de ellas aplicaba perfectamente.

—Generalmente poseen piel morena o blanca pálida, sus ojos tienen algo que cautiva y atrae…

Ese día, papá salió de la biblioteca convencido de que Severus Snape era un licántropo. Y lo comprobaría en la siguiente luna.


	5. Luna Llena del Ciervo

**Luna Llena del Ciervo**

Cuando papá le confesó que lo sabía, el profesor le miró con ojos fríos. Por un instante, le pareció que se habían congelado y el pecho le dolió al pensar que podría estar firmando su condena. Imaginó como sería ser odiado por él.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna, se quedaron quietos en sus lugares, mirándose fijamente a la luz de una luna menguante en los jardines. El profesor fue quien dio la iniciativa y avanzó hacia el frente, papá dice que pensó que lo golpearía, pero en lugar de eso pasó de él hacia el castillo.

Papá pone un gesto adolorido cada vez que le pido que me explique qué sintió en aquel instante, sus ojos se apagan levemente y se muerde el labio inferior casi imperceptiblemente.

—Se sintió como se sentiría una muerte inesperada —Es lo que respondió cuando creyó que era suficientemente mayor para entenderlo.

Y después de eso, solo hay silencio. Papá y el profesor permanecieron así por una temporada, ninguno se dirigía la palabra. El profesor ignorando y papá sufriendo por ello, creo que es una forma bastante cruel de tratar a una persona y me siento enojada en este momento, relatándoselos. Harry Potter por primera vez, dejó de ser participativo, siempre se mostraba apagado y con un aire de resignación que yo jamás he llegado a conocerle. Papá es tan alegre que me cuesta imaginarle siendo vencido por la tristeza.

Cayó tan al fondo que empezó a ahogarse con sus propios sentimientos, sus propias lágrimas. Y decidió que era hora de liberarse. Al principio de las vacaciones, subió a la torre de astronomía durante la noche y miró el cielo estrellado, con la luna completamente llena opacándolas. En ese instante sintió deseos de volar —que era la cosa que papá más amaba en el mundo— y aspiró el aire fresco de verano. Estiró los brazos y cerró los ojos, como un pajarillo a punto de partir del nido.

—¡Pero qué demonios está haciendo!

El sobresalto que le causó aquella exclamación le hizo girarse demasiado rápido. El borde de la torre, que hasta entonces había estado soportando su peso, le soltó en el movimiento y se precipitó al vacío. Papá dice que parece verlo a cámara lenta debajo de sus parpados, cayendo lentamente por el borde y la mano que se apresuró a tomar la suya. Dice que a veces suele verlo como si él fuera un tercero, puede imaginarse a sí mismo, cayendo a la luna y al profesor Snape halándole para que no volara. Le parece hermoso y aterrador a la vez, pues había jugueteado con la muerte por unos segundos.

—Ay, Merlín —Recuerda haber dicho mientras despegaba la mirada de los ojos negros y daba una ojeada hacia abajo, la cama de hierba sobre la dura tierra que le esperaba para recibirle con los brazos abiertos cuando tocara el suelo.

—¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? —Refunfuñó el profesor, halándolo hacia arriba—. Usted, mocoso idiota.

—¿Yo? —Jadeó papá al tocar el piso de la torre con sus pies nuevamente—. Por Merlín, casi me mata del susto… ¡Literal y figurativamente! ¡¿Qué le da por aparecerse así de repente?!

—¡Pero si usted es el que intentaba matarse!

—¿Qué? —Papá estaba ofuscado—. ¿Matarme? ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

El profesor pareció meditarlo un momento.

—¿No pensaba tirarse?

—¿Qué le hizo pensar eso? —Preguntó papá horrorizado. Estaba triste pero tampoco era estúpido, era más fácil ingerir veneno.

—Quizá tenga que ver con que tenía los brazos abiertos a la orilla de la torre.

—Sí, bueno… no lo hacía con ese afán —Suspiró y se dejó caer en el suelo, las piernas le temblaban como una gelatina.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

El profesor se acuclilló frente a él y, en cuanto papá vio sus ojos, algo se sacudió dentro de él. Recordó que estaba haciendo allí, admirar la luna llena. Miró al cielo, aquella seguía allí, brillando en todo su esplendor.

—No es posible… —Articuló, no estaba seguro de haberlo dicho en realidad.

—¿Qué no es posible?

Le miró nuevamente, oídos sensibles, todas las señales seguían allí.

—Usted… yo creí que… —El profesor ladeo la cabeza, como un cachorrillo y eso le intrigó más—. Creí que era un hombre lobo…

Los ojos negros se endurecieron nuevamente y volvió la mirada al suelo. Papá no entendía que ocurría.

—Pero creo que me he equivocado —Se apresuró a decir. Él se mantuvo en silencio y volvió a sentir un peso en el pecho, la sensación de que se ahogaba, de que se moría. El profesor se había equivocado, papá no buscaba matarse, buscaba revivir—. Lo lamento… será mejor que me vaya.

Se puso en pie lentamente y se dio la vuelta, resignado a que… no, no sabía a qué… solo sabía que no era bueno.

—¿Y te molestaría?...

Miró al profesor, que seguía sin moverse. Por ese lapsus de tiempo, papá lo sintió indefenso.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te molestaría… si lo fuera? —Los ojos negros se posaron en él, heridos de alguna forma. Esperaban algo de él y papá volvió a ver la ráfaga roja, esta vez extendiéndose desde la mano del profesor, dando giros entre ellos y llegando a su propia mano. Lo vio también, atado a su meñique.

—No —Respondió sinceramente—. No me molestaría…

—¿Te asustaría?...

Papá avanzó hacia él y se acuclilló también. Sonrió cálidamente, acariciándose su propio meñique.

—¿Por qué habría de asustarme? Seguiría siendo usted, seguiría siendo mi profesor.

El profesor le miró y sus ojos poco a poco fueron suavizándose. Asintió y emitió una leve sonrisa que a papá le aceleró el corazón. Temiendo que pudiera escucharlo, se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano, el profesor la aceptó y al tacto entre ellas, papá pudo distinguir, nítido y brillante, el hilo rojo que les unía.

Papá dice que esa noche fue una metamorfosis, como cuando le crecen las astas a los ciervos, anunciando el inicio de su madurez.


	6. Luna Llena Roja

**Luna Llena Roja**

Sangre.

Fue lo que empañó su vista y volvió todo color carmesí. El rostro de Draco Malfoy estaba salpicado por grandes y pequeñas gotas, mientras sus brazos y sus piernas luchaban con la bestia. Era grande, peluda y monstruosa, un licántropo. Papá lanzó una piedra a su cabeza en su intento por ayudar al rubio, esta le dio de lleno en la oreja, su parte más sensible y le miró, con sus ojos oscuros brillando de forma asesina. Se vio reflejado en ellos. Era como ver la muerte a la cara.

Se giró hacia él, enseñando los colmillos ensangrentados, los que habían desgarrado la carne de Draco al intentar proteger a Ron de ellos. Sabía que le pasaría lo mismo a él. Gruñó y movió la oreja afectada, luego avanzó hacia él cada vez más rápido.

Papá se negó a cerrar los ojos, quería estar consciente hasta el final.

Un lobo emergió de entre los árboles, lanzándose y arremetiendo contra el licántropo. Sus fauces se clavaron en el cuello de la bestia y esta respondió lanzando zarpazos. Papá fue alcanzado por la tía Hermione, quien le jaló para que se pusieran a salvo pero él se negó. El lobo, mucho más enorme que uno promedio, tenía el pelaje negro y gotas oscuras se escurrían entre él, su sangre era espesa.

Pelearon durante lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que un sonido rompió el aire, como el de una varita al romperse pero multiplicado por diez. Papá se quedó helado, mirando fijamente. El lobo negro fue el primero en moverse y depositó el cuerpo del licántropo en el suelo. Estaba muerto.

Sus ojos oscuros lentamente se degradaron a un marrón terroso y ya no era un hombre lobo el que lo miraba sin mirar, era un hombre. Era de piel clara, peludo en su mayoría y un hilillo de sangre escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Papá miró al lobo, los orbes oscuros, más que los del licántropo, le devolvieron la mirada. Este dio la media vuelta y se internó en el bosque, cojeando y emitiendo sonidos dolorosos.

Papá no dudó ni un segundo y lo siguió teniendo que correr para alcanzarle. No podía creer lo rápido que las cosas daban un giro, en un momento estaban en Hogsmeade, celebrando el primer festival del grano de la nueva tienda que acaba de abrir apenas hacía unos días. El profesor Dumbledore muy amablemente había accedido a que los estudiantes que tuvieran permiso para salir asistieran allí después de la ceremonia de bienvenida para el nuevo año. Era ya de noche y la luna rojiza que caracterizaba la época se empezaba a alzar en el horizonte. El hombre lobo se anunció con un aullido y lo siguiente fue confuso. Pánico, terror y sangre.

Logró alcanzarlo casi al llegar a Hogwarts, la mancha oscura cayó en el suelo con un golpe sordo y se apresuró a él. La transformación le tomó por sorpresa, la piel blanca se abrió paso y el cabello negro cubrió su rostro. El profesor Snape se incorporó con dificultad, su pierna estaba herida y estaba cubierto de las marcas de las garras del licántropo. Al mirarlo, papá se asustó, su cara estaba herida también.

—Profesor —Musitó, acercando sus manos temblorosas a la piel desnuda. El contacto dio paso a una especie de pudor que se obligó a alejar debido a la urgencia.

—Le dije a Dumbledore… —Dijo el profesor con voz áspera—. Le advertí que pasaría…

—¿Cómo…? —Preguntó papá, quitándose la túnica y poniéndola sobre los hombros del profesor, aunque esta era demasiado corta para cubrirle por completo—. ¿Cómo lo sabía…?

—Es atraído por los más jóvenes, llevo meses intentando alejarlo de aquí —Tosió un poco y tirito. El aire se volvía más fresco conforme los días pasaban.

—Será mejor que le lleve con Madame Pomfrey, profesor.

Le ayudó a levantarse y, apoyándolo sobre él, lo llevó hasta el castillo. Los alumnos aún estaban de camino allí y algunos profesores estaban en la puerta, ya avisados por alguien más. Madame Pomfrey, la sanadora del castillo, prácticamente se abalanzó a ellos y entre ambos llevaron al profesor a la enfermería. Minutos después entraron llevando a Draco, Ron iba pegado a él, cubierto también de sangre que no era suya.

—¿Va a estar bien? —Preguntó papá al profesor, ver a su amigo pelirrojo tan afectado le preocupaba.

El profesor simplemente suspiró. Draco Malfoy no volvió a ser el mismo desde entonces. Y el tío Ron tampoco.


	7. Luna Llena de la Cosecha

—No lo entiendo… ¿No era usted un licántropo también?

El profesor miró con hilaridad a papá, su inocencia parecía causarle mucha gracia a sus ojos.

—Empezaba a creer que jamás lo preguntarías.

—¿Entonces…?

—Sí… y no —Papá hizo una mueca de fastidio, su profesor parecía estar disfrutando con confundirlo—. Soy un hombre lobo pero no como los normales.

—¿Existe otro tipo?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. Verás, soy descendiente de lobos, nadie me mordió para convertirme. Mi madre conoció a mi padre en uno de sus muchos viajes, era una investigadora de criaturas mágicas. Lo atrapó una noche, mientras esperaba estudiar a un tipo particular de lobo y su sorpresa fue que atrapó a un hombre. Nací tiempo después y él me contó que somos hijos de la Luna, protectores. Nuestro olor repele a los hombres lobo ordinarios.

Por eso el profesor Dumbledore le había pedido que fuera a Hogwarts, había un incremento en los ataques de hombre lobo en los alrededores. El profesor Snape no sabía cuántos protectores lunares quedaban en el mundo, pero aseguraba que los magos ignoraban este hecho y los tachaban de criaturas peligrosas, dándoles caza. Papá vio los ojos negros con fascinación; el profesor le contó cuanto sabía de él mismo, que podía cambiar de forma cuando lo deseara y no con la luna llena, que él no podía convertir a otros a menos que fuera su descendencia y que, desde que sus padres habían muerto, había guardado el secreto, había sido cauteloso y se escondía detrás de sus logros.

Papá pareció entender un poco mal la confianza que el profesor había depositado en él, comenzó a seguirle y hablarle con afán. En clases, los demás no podían más que asustarse de su atrevimiento. El profesor, asombrado, hacía simples muecas y se limitaba a responder a sus comentarios lo más neutral que podía. Cada vez que papá ríe, algo en mi corazón salta y se siente reconfortado. Así sé que aún lo recuerda como si fuera ayer y que aún le ama.

Se esforzó tanto por conseguir que los demás vieran la luz del profesor que la tía Hermione dice que rayaba en lo absurdo. Lo asaltaba en los pasillos con pretextos tan tontos como no entender una línea del libro de texto o el porqué de ese ingrediente en específico. Dice que no entendía que el profesor no deseaba la atención de los demás. Sin embargo, los estudiantes, animados por el ímpetu de papá, comenzaron a acercarse a él y al final, el profesor terminó cediendo. Dejó de temer que papá revelara su verdad y se encontró reconfortado por la aceptación que el joven Harry Potter traía a su vida.

En ese entonces también, papá dice que no veía mucho al tío Ron. Él y Draco Malfoy se volvieron inseparables, unidos por el sacrificio. El heredero Malfoy se convirtió en un hombre lobo y eso pareció destrozar su vida al inicio. Pero el tío Ron, después de haber escuchado sus reniegos y quejas, frunció el ceño y dijo:

"Jamás voy a abandonarte. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a mí, hurón de pacotilla".

Al ver la mirada de Draco, papá comprendió que este siempre estuvo enamorado de su mejor amigo, y entonces entendió los motivos de sus celos pasados. El profesor Snape se ofreció a ayudarle a adaptarse, puesto que él tenía cierta influencia en los transformados. También se ofreció a proporcionarle la poción matalobos cada mes.

Por unos instantes, todo encajó y fue como debía ser.


	8. Luna Llena de las Flores

Luna Llena de las Flores

Papá no deseaba despedirse de Hogwarts.

Todas las semanas anteriores a aquella, se había pasado vagando por los pasillos, suspirando y retozando con cada columna que viera por allí. Iba a extrañar cada recoveco, cada centímetro del castillo. La última noche se dejó caer en su cama y el tío Ron se acercó a él.

—¿Qué sucede, hermano?

Papá le miró de reojo y desde esa distancia pudo ver la marquita roja que se asomaba en su cuello, sintió un escalofrío al imaginar cómo habría sido hecha y saco la lengua con desagrado. No podía imaginarse a Ron besando a Draco.

—No quiero irme —Respondió con simpleza—. No tengo a donde ir. Tendré que empezar desde cero.

No esperó a que le dijera que podía contar con él para tener un lugar, porque sabía que su mejor amigo ya tenía planes con Draco y él no quería ser el tercero en discordia. Estar en una casa llena de los arrumacos de ambos le censuro la mente por un momento.

Y cuando el momento de partir llegó, papá se mostró aprehensivo. El profesor Snape lo vio en el Gran Comedor y supo al instante que no estaba bien.

—Algo le molesta —Le dijo al acercarse. Papá gruñó en respuesta—. ¿Qué le sucede?

—Nada en absoluto —Murmuró desanimado, su baúl descansaba a un lado—. Solo no quiero marcharme. Este es mi hogar…

El mayor lo meditó un momento y asintió.

—Siempre he querido tener una casa… un lugar al que llegar, tener mis propias cosas —Mi papá dice que tembló en ese momento, asustado del exterior y del futuro—. No estar solo…

—Si no tienes un lugar en el cual quedarte… —Soltó el profesor, tomándolo por sorpresa pero se quedó callado. Papá le miró, con los ojos bien abiertos—. Comprenderé si no quieres. Vivir con alguien como yo puede ser…

—¡Perfecto!

Papá saltó, asustando al profesor.

—Conseguiré un empleo lo más rápido que pueda —Dijo, tomando su baúl, quizá con demasiada emoción—. Le pagaré renta. Prometo no molestarle, será como si no estuviera allí.

El profesor no emitió palabra alguna, pero sus ojos brillaron de una manera que yo solo puedo reconocer como felicidad. Puedo saberlo porque lo vi en un recuerdo sin querer. Papá lo dejó en el pensadero, flotando tentadoramente para mí. Aún no sabe que lo he visto.

Papá se tomó muy enserio sus palabras y ni había pisado la casa cuando dejó sus cosas y salió directamente al ministerio por la solicitud de ingreso al entrenamiento de Aurores. Sus EXTASIS habían sido muy buenos y estaba seguro de que sería admitido. Consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo durante las vacaciones en Flourish and Blotts, demostrando ser bastante sociable y encantador a la gente.

Durante el tiempo libre se dedicó a desempolvar la vieja casa que el profesor Snape había adquirido, dejándola lista para cuando él subiera del sótano, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Iluminó su habitación agrandando la ventana y arregló los viejos muebles, dándoles otra oportunidad.

Preparaba el desayuno y la cena para ambos, lavaba la ropa y aseaba la casa, jamás molestaba al profesor y para mediados de las vacaciones, estaba tan cansado que se quedaba dormido mientras leía en la sala de estar.

El profesor jamás parecía pasar tiempo por la casa, pues siempre encontraba todo en su lugar. A excepción del desayuno y la cena, que quedaban tibias sobre la mesa y al día siguiente los platos estaban limpios. Papá empezó a sentirse solo, como siempre. Y fue desanimándose día con día. Se había planteado ser quien esperara ansioso el regreso del profesor a casa, ser como una especie de… algo.

Pero a como las flores crecen, también se marchitan.


	9. Luna Llena del Perro

Luna Llena del Perro

—Buen movimiento, Potter.

—Gracias, Ernie… pero ya te dije que me llames Harry.

—Potter es más interesante, te dota de un aire de poder ¿sabes?

Papá rio ligeramente y se sonrojó de forma tenue, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Llevaba dos años de entrenamiento y, según sus instructores, tenía pinta de ser líder de aurores. Y si se esforzaba, podría lograr serlo. Nymphadora Tonks, su "profesora más favorita", decía que lo quería en su escuadrón al salir de los cursillos. A papá le agradaba bastante, tenía el cabello de colores y, al ser metamorfomaga, hacía muchos trucos divertidos. Era joven y bonita, muchos aurores estaban detrás de ella pero, al parecer, ella solo tenía ojos para alguien. Su otro profesor favorito, Remus Lupin.

Cuando papá supo que aquel era un hombre lobo, se acercó lo más que pudo a Tonks, bombardeándola de preguntas sobre su trato. Qué le molestaba y qué le gustaba. Pero al parecer, no había mejor forma de complacer a un licántropo, que darle su espacio.

Para papá todos eran sus profesores favoritos, pero en especial Tonks… y después seguía el galán, mega rico, super guapo… Sirius Black. Papá desarrolló una especie de lazo paternal hacía él después de enterarse que había sido amigo del abuelo James y rápidamente empezaron a frecuentarse después del entrenamiento.

Fue uno de esos días en los que se le ocurrió que sería buena idea invitarlo a casa, después de todo, el profesor jamás se asomaba por allí. Tomaron unas cervezas y charlaron sobre muchas cosas, papá estaba especialmente interesado en la peculiar habilidad de Sirius de convertirse en un gran perro negro, muy parecido al profesor mientras era un lobo. Había planeado por semanas pedirle que le asistiera en el aprendizaje de ser un animago.

—¿Podrías… enseñarme como lo haces? —Le pidió con la seguridad del alcohol corriendo por su sangre. Sirius, que ya se lo esperaba porque parecía conocerle más de lo que pensaba, asintió. Palmeando su cabeza.

—Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, Harry. Excepto acostarme contigo, porque eso va contra las reglas de profesor-alumno.

Rio de su propia broma y papá también, atontado por el alcohol. Aunque él nunca pensaría en acostarse con Sirius.

La transformación dio paso al gran canino, que a diferencia del profesor, tenía los ojos plateados. Quizá, por esa única diferencia, papá se sintió decepcionado.

—Eres más guapo así —Bromeó, acariciando el pelaje oscuro. Sirius sacó la lengua, sonriendo y se dejó hacer.

Entonces se paró en dos patas y se recargó en papá, lamiendo su mejilla.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Papá se sobresaltó tanto que le dio un ataque de hipo, recuerda que fue chistoso pero estaba asustado en ese momento. El profesor Snape había aparecido de la nada —quizá por la chimenea de la sala y por eso no lo había visto—. Al ver a Sirius, que también le miró a él, su nariz se arrugó y gruñó. La transformación fue repentina e inesperada. Papá lo vio abalanzarse sobre Sirius y ambos forcejearon por la cocina como perros rabiosos. Escuchó un quejido por parte de su instructor y se asustó tanto que se lanzó hacia ellos para separarlos. Se colocó en el medio y protegió a Sirius con su cuerpo.

Papá recibió un zarpazo por parte del profesor Snape y en su mejilla aparecieron tres cortes ardientes y sangrantes. En cuanto vio lo que había hecho, el profesor bajó las orejas y se alejó con la cola metida entre las patas. Sirius volvió a su forma original y miró a papá asustado.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

—Sí —Dijo papá secamente, no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar—. Lo siento Sirius, no quise que esto pasara… será mejor que te vayas. Lo siento.

—Pero… —Alegó, intentando mirar su herida.

—Por favor, vete…

Sirius miró entre confundido y enfadado al profesor Snape, que aún no volvía a su forma humana y asintió. Papá no esperó a escuchar el sonido de la chimenea, salió disparado a su habitación, con lágrimas rebozando sus pestañas. Se encerró, dejándose caer al pie de la cama y se deshizo en un llanto silencioso con gotas saladas que incendiaban la piel abierta.

El profesor no tocó su puerta pero pudo ver la sombra de sus pies debajo de esta, paseando de un lado a otro toda la noche.

—¿Harry, que te ha ocurrido? —Preguntó Tonks cuando volvió al entrenamiento. Papá había aplicado díctamo pero aún no sanaba del todo. Imaginaba que porque era herida de un hombre lobo—. Oh, Merlín… ¿te lo ha hecho él?

Papá se quedó callado y ella suspiró.

—No entiendo que pasó —Logró decir al fin. Se había machacado el cerebro intentando entenderlo pero aún no lo lograba—. Invité a Sirius a casa… y solo me mostraba su transformación de animago… iba a pedirle que me diera asesoría particular para poder hacerlo también. Pero entonces apareció él… y se lanzó sobre Sirius. Intente detener la pelea y esto es lo que me ha pasado por creer que puedo contra un lobo.

Tonks le escuchó atentamente y luego meditó un poco.

—Territorialismo —Dijo después de un rato.

—¿Qué?

—Llevaste a "otro" a su casa, a su territorio. Y por lo que veo, sus instintos le traicionaron. Solo defendía su propiedad.

—¿Estás diciéndome que atacó a Sirius porque no lo quería en su propiedad? —Papá estaba perplejo.

—No, estoy diciéndote que atacó a Sirius porque estaba encima de ti. Tenía sus "patas" sobre lo suyo.

Por un momento, papá dice haber sentido que el mundo daba vueltas y le pareció que Tonks tenía, como mínimo, diez cabezas. Ella chistó la lengua y le tomó del mentón.

—Esto no se ve nada bien, será mejor que vayas y hables con él.

—No —Respondió papá con firmeza—. No, imposible. No volveré a esa casa.

—Es normal que le temas ahora —Dijo ella con suavidad y su mirada fue como una suave caricia—. Pero dime… ¿Qué es a lo que él más le teme?


	10. Luna Azul

Luna Azul

Papá llegó a casa muy tarde en la noche, tenía ansiedad. Dejó sus cosas en el recibidor y miró la oscuridad que reinaba por el lugar, caminó hacia la sala y lo vio allí, acurrucado en el sofá tembloroso. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, dejándole ver el brillo de su pelaje y de la sangre que cubría el tapiz.

Su primer instinto fue alejarse pero él ya le había notado, volvió su mirada oscura hacia papá y se levantó. Papá retrocedió y se dirigió a la cocina, el profesor hizo un ruidito… como un lloriqueo. Regresó con agua, pociones y vendas, arrodillándose al pie del mueble.

El profesor se dejó hacer mientras papá limpiaba sus heridas y se quedó en aquella forma, pienso que por temor. Era un poco absurdo que pensara que papá le temería más al humano que al lobo. Pero cierta y tontamente tenía razón.

Cuando papá terminó de vendarle, se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que el lobo pasó su lengua por la herida de papá en su mejilla. Papá bajó la mirada y la mano del profesor, en su forma humana, le acarició con el pulgar.

Papá se estremeció bajo su tacto y cerró los ojos.

—Perdóname, Harry.

Él simplemente asintió y tocó con sus manos la del mayor, con ese solo toque se doblegó ante él, estaba aceptando ser su propiedad. Lentamente se acercaron unos a otros, rozando sus labios hasta unirse en un primer beso.

Y el lobo lo reclamó como suyo con posesividad.

Aquella noche, aquel hombre de ojos oscuros dejó de ser el profesor Snape y pasó a ser Severus, mi padre.


	11. Interludio

**Parte dos**

 **Las niñas Lunares**

Yo nací en un día especialmente caluroso, lo cual es hilarante ya que odio el calor. Papá dio a luz en aquella casa de la Hilandera porque temía que yo naciera como un lobo y tuvo que dejar su empleo como auror para cuidar de mí, lo cual no era tan malo porque mi padre, Severus, nos daba lo necesario y más.

Me nombraron Lily en honor a mi abuela, soy lo más parecida a papá que puedo, mi cabello es una maraña igual al suyo, y mis ojos son marrón verdoso. Papá suele decirme que era como una bolita de algodón y cuando estornudaba pequeñas orejitas caninas salían de mi cabeza y al siguiente estornudo se iban.

Mis padres jugaban conmigo y salían a dar largos paseos llevándome en brazos. Papá dice que mi padre me consentía demasiado, que me compraba todo lo que viera y sonreía para mí como no había sonreído para nadie, excepto él.

—¿Qué clase de adulto crees que sea? —Le preguntó papá al verme patalear al cielo en una noche despejada.

—Lo que ella desee ser —Respondió mi padre—. Puede ser pocionista, auror, profesora, jugadora de Quidditch. Sea lo que sea, siempre tendrá nuestro apoyo y amor.

Dio un beso a mi frente que duró casi un minuto, y cuando papá me lo cuenta siento el cosquilleo de sus labios sobre ella. Papá decía que éramos una familia feliz y amorosa, que aunque había sorprendido a todos, el destino había decidido que tenía que ser así.

Mi hermana, por su parte, nació una noche de Luna Llena bastante difícil; mi padre había salido a cumplir con su deber en Hogwarts como protector lunar y papá estaba en casa conmigo. Yo tenía un año y lloraba mucho. Dice que estaba insoportable y él sentía mucho dolor. Mi hermana nació con la piel lechosa, al igual que yo y tenía los ojos negros.

El cabello tardó en crecerle, por lo que papá decidió llamarla Luna. Suelo molestarla diciendo que su cabeza parecía de verdad la luna llena, grande y pelona.

Al día siguiente, mi padre corrió a casa para conocerla; recuerdo verlo sonreír… pero es solo un recuerdo vago que no sé si es real.

Y fue un día frío cuando desapareció.

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios :) me alegra que les guste la historia.

 **Dandelion's Lollipop** xD Hola, linda. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegran el día. Y bueno, esta es una historia terminada x) por es subo muchos capítulos jaja pero significa que se acabarán pronto, te mando muchos saludos y abrazos!

 **Yessenia Sss** ¡Gracias por todo! Eres una dulzura.

 **Torima, mani8876** Un saludo x3


	12. Luna Llena de las Largas Noches

**Luna Llena de las Largas Noches**

Recuerdo sentir a papá triste por primera vez, su desesperación, su angustia. Aquella noche no dormimos mucho, mi hermana y yo llorábamos porque sentíamos lo que él sentía y no teníamos consuelo.

Y con cada amanecer la desesperación daba paso a la aceptación. Papá se armó de valor y decidió que no podía quedarse allí, llorando para siempre. Nosotras estábamos creciendo, teníamos necesidades y había un solo lugar al que querría ir.

Pidió ayuda a la sucesora del profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, su antigua institutriz de Transformaciones. Habló con ella por mucho tiempo, mientras nosotras éramos cuidadas por la tía Hermione y cuando volvió, le dijo con una sonrisa que ella le había aceptado como profesor de vuelo.

Papá vendió la casa y guardó todo el dinero en Gringotts como ahorros para cuando tuviéramos alguna emergencia. Nos mudamos al castillo en junio de ese año, cuando comenzaban las vacaciones. Llegamos a Hogwarts en tren, yo colgada a la espalda de papá gracias a un canguro y mi hermana aún pequeña al frente.

Cuando mi hermana cumplió un año aún no comía mucho, era un poco delicada y lloraba demasiado por las noches. Debido a los reclamos de Filch, papá tuvo que insonorizar la habitación. Había escogido profesor de vuelo porque era una clase que solo se impartía a los niños de primer año y, además, le encantaban los partidos de Quidditch. No tenía que pasar mucho tiempo estudiando sobre qué temas iba a dar en clase, así que nos prestaba la suficiente atención.

El año inició tranquilo y, aunque papá cabeceaba en el comedor porque Luna no lo había dejado dormir la noche anterior, fue bien recibido por el alumnado. Al principio papá pensó que era buena idea llevarnos a la clase porque así nos cuidaría y tomaríamos aire fresco. Había puesto una pequeña casita improvisada para protegernos del sol, mantas y muchas almohadas. Luna dormía todo el día y por ella no había problema pero, lo que mi papá no había contemplado era que yo ya empezaba a caminar.

Durante una de sus clases me escurrí entre los alumnos y me colgué a la primera escoba que vi, que fue la de un niño asustadizo de Gryffindor. Papá se aterró tanto que gritó: «¡Lily Eileen Snape Potter! ¡Baja de allí ahora mismo» y el chico entró en pánico, alzándonos más aún. Yo reía divertida y papá acabó con nosotros y el niño en la enfermería. A partir de ese momento nos dejó al cuidado de la vieja Madame Pomfrey y su aprendiz, Hannah Abbott.

Papá dice que yo tenía un apetito voraz, que a todas horas hacía rabietas pidiendo comida. Me convertía en lobo solo para dar vueltas por toda la habitación… ¡Y ladraba! Decirlo ahora me da vergüenza pero lo hacía… y no hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada.

Luna y yo siempre hemos sido como las dos caras de la moneda, parecidas y distintas. Yo el día y ella la noche. A mis seis años yo ya corría por todo el castillo, explorando cada rincón y "cazando" alimañas. Para mí era genial ser un lobo y relucía como uno la mayor parte del tiempo, marcando mi territorio por aquí y por allá. A sus seis años, Luna se sentaba en la biblioteca silenciosamente a leer.

—Pon atención, Lily, esto es importante —Me dijo papá un día, estaba frente a las dos con un cuaderno de dibujos, nos contaba un cuento—. Lily y Luna son lobas… pero no deben andar mostrándolo a todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunte yo en mi ingenuidad.

—Pues porque no es correcto, tonta —Respondió Luna con su aire de sabionda que a mi tanto me sacaba de quicio.

—No soy tonta, tonta.

—Si lo eres —Me sacó la lengua y yo gruñí en advertencia.

—Basta las dos, ninguna lo es. Pero Luna tiene razón, cariño, no es correcto. No todos los magos son lobos y muchos de ellos les temen.

—¿Por qué? Jamás le hemos hecho daño a nadie.

—¿Recuerdas que ese chico Slytherin que te lanzó un hechizo cuando te transformaste frente a él? —Yo asentí, cachándole el punto—. Bueno, muchas de las personas del mundo mágico piensan que los protectores lunares son criaturas peligrosas y terminan por matarles. No quisiera que les hicieran daño —Nos acarició la cabeza y ambas nos acurrucamos contra él—. Que sea nuestro secreto ¿vale? Si lo descubren, podrían querer que nos fuéramos del colegio.

—Vale —Dijimos al unísono.

—Y, Lily… no caces a los animales pequeños, mucho menos a las mascotas de los demás.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eso pondría triste a tu padre…

—Vale, papi. No lo haré más.

Papá tuvo complicaciones para criar a dos pequeñas lobas, jamás había preguntado a mi padre como había sobrevivido él a su infancia. Cuando nos enfermábamos nos sabía qué hacer, si llamar al medimago o al especialista en criaturas mágicas, algunas veces termino por llevarnos con el tío Hagrid… pero crecimos en un ambiente divertido, rodeados de amor por los tíos Ron y Hermione, que tuvieron sus propios hijos. Con el tiempo nos hicimos más altas y más fuertes, nuestro pelaje lobuno se hizo más espeso y aullábamos a la luna llena.

Sin embargo, papá siempre se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. A veces lo atrapaba mirando al cielo y sus ojos brillaban como si fuera a ponerse a llorar. Pero no lo hacía, papá no había llorado nunca frente a nosotras.

—¿Extrañas a papá? —Le pregunté una noche de luna llena.

Papá asintió sin mirarme. Entonces lo vi en sus ojos, a alguien distinto a mi amado papi, era un extraño triste y desolado. Asustada, le tomé de las mejillas y le obligué a volver conmigo. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y él me miró por fin.

—Perdona, cariño —Susurró—. Me he perdido un momento… ¿Por qué lloras?

No me atreví a decir nada, solo le abracé y, no por primera vez, odié a mi padre por habernos abandonado.


	13. Luna Llena de la Rosa

**Luna Llena de la Rosa**

Cuando cumplí once, me sentí muy especial. Mi carta llegó con la lechuza de papá, Hedwig. Y aunque me conocía Hogwarts de cabo a rabo, me sentía como en el día de navidad, todo volvía a ser nuevo porque ahora podría pertenecer allí, como una estudiante.

Creo que para papá fue un poco difícil verme partir hacia los dormitorios, donde permanecería a partir de ese momento. Me abrazó más fuerte de lo que debía y me arregló el cabello. Me dijo que estaba orgulloso y partí para ser seleccionada en una casa. No pareció sorprenderle que fuera a Gryffindor, después de todo no hay nadie más valiente y aventurera que yo.

Luna resintió más nuestra separación, porque fue rápidamente reemplazada por mis nuevas amigas. Yo no me di cuenta que la lastimé. Conocí a muchas personas, entre ellas a quien se convertiría en mi mejor amigo.

La primera vez que nos vimos no fue precisamente agradable, él era un Slytherin bastante creído y a mí me desagradaban los petulantes. Todos le ovacionaban que era muy bueno en los hechizos y eso me hacía sulfurar la sangre, porque quedaba en segundo lugar. Mi primera clase de vuelo fue desastrosa, papá se había contenido de todo y solo me había sonreído, actuando como si no me conociera, eso fue bueno. Pero aquel estúpido Slytherin creyó que sería bueno demostrarme que no era TAN buena volando y dijo que se me veían las bragas. Mi lado lobuno es sensible a la humillación y enseguida tuve el impulso de gruñirle. Papá le llamó la atención y, luego de que el hijo del profesor Longbottom tuviera un accidente, nos quedamos solos. Mirándonos retadoramente entre nuestros demás compañeros.

En ese instante supe que él no sería cualquiera en mi vida, porque ambos pensamos lo mismo. Alzar el vuelo causo un gran alboroto y hacer una carrera pareció divertirles. Obviamente gané yo, aunque derrape lo suficiente como para lanzar un poco de lodo fangoso a la cara de mi muy enojado progenitor. Ambos terminamos castigados al final del día y descubrí que estar cubierta de lodo no es nada femenino y ahuyenta a las demás chicas…

Pero a Tobias Zabini no le importó.

—Buena carrera, Snape —Me sonrió con su mirada petulante brillando con diversión—. Quien diría que las chicas pueden ser tan divertidas como los chicos.

—Bueno, no me conocías a mí —Le presumí. Tenía once, no me importaba en lo absoluto ser femenina.

xXx

Luna desapareció un día, y papá estaba tan histérico que temblaba como una gelatina. Corrió por todos los rincones de Hogwarts gritando «Accio Luna», como si eso fuera a convocarla realmente. Al no encontrarla en el castillo estaba a punto de entrar a buscarla al bosque prohibido, no obstante, Luna apareció caminando alrededor del lago con toda la parsimonia del mundo, estaba en su forma lobuna y el viento acariciaba su pelaje. Luna siempre parecía en paz siendo un lobo y cuando papá le preguntó dónde estaba, ella solo dijo…

—Por ahí.

—¿Te das cuenta del miedo que tuve? —Le amonestó papá, sacudiéndola—. Creí que te había pasado algo.

—Ya soy mayor, papá. No te preocupes por mí.

—¿Mayor? ¡Tienes diez años! ¿En qué mundo eres mayor?

Mentalmente, yo respondí esa pregunta. Luna evitó contestarle y solo se zafó para volver a nuestra habitación. En ese momento me di cuenta de qué tan distanciada estaba de mi hermana pequeña y me sentí mal. Pero ella ya no era la misma y yo tampoco. Algo había cambiado en Luna mientras paseaba… por ahí…


	14. Luna Llena de Nieve

**Luna Llena de Nieve**

Cuando sentí su aroma, algo golpeó mi mente. Fue como un derechazo o una ráfaga fría que te hiela la sangre. Estábamos cenando en el gran comedor, Luna había entrado en Slytherin hacía unos meses y desde la mesa de mi propia casa, pude ver que también lo sintió. Aquella noche hacía luna llena, o al menos eso creo porque el cielo estaba nublado por la nevada.

Ambas nos pusimos de pie, Toby se dio cuenta porque estaba justo a un lado de Luna y ella me miraba a mí. Caminamos decididamente por el pasillo, papá advirtió el movimiento y frunció el ceño. Nadie más se preguntó a dónde íbamos, mi hermana y yo éramos misteriosas en sí mismas… quizá pensaran que íbamos a los servicios.

En el hall, ambas confirmamos lo que ya sabíamos y ella dijo que debíamos enfrentarlo. Era nuestra misión, después de todo.

Pero para mí, que me sentía más humana que lobo, fue difícil aceptarlo. «Quizá debamos quedarnos todos dentro» le sugerí «quizá debamos decirle a papá y no dejar que nadie salga». Siendo honesta, tenía mucho miedo.

—Sabes que eso no lo detendrá —Sentenció Luna—. Sabes que merodeará hasta encontrar a alguien, puedes sentirlo.

Era cierto, mis sentidos me decían que este hombre lobo no venía de paso. Él quería algo.

—Pero…

—Iré yo, entonces.

—No, espera… —Le detuve—. No te dejaré ir sola.

Salimos a la fría noche y pude sentir la adrenalina empezando en la base de mi estómago. Lo sentí venir, olernos. Nuestro olor era tan fuerte para él, que se amedrentó solo un momento pero luego sintió lo jóvenes que éramos y su instinto voló.

Nos acercamos al linde del bosque y sus ojos brillaron entre la ventisca. Me transformé en un segundo, dejando a mi pelaje cobrizo surgir y gruñí amenazadoramente. Vete, vete, quería gritar.

Pero se abalanzó sobre mí, aullando fríamente. Sentí la primera mordida en mi costado y el zarpazo en mi pata. Chillé un poco y arremetí, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero mi instinto no lograba doblegar a mi mente.

Escuché a papá llamarnos en el linde y vi la mirada mortal del hombre lobo brillando hacía él. En un instante ya no estaba, iba contra él y sentía el corazón detenerse. Luna saltó de la nada, empujándolo lejos. Mis ojos no podían creer cuán grande se había vuelto mi hermanita. Era un lobo negro mucho más prominente que yo, salvaje. Lo mordisqueó como a un pequeño hueso y lo lanzó contra los árboles innumerables veces.

El licántropo chilló y el gruñido de Luna no le dio opción a quedarse. Ella estaba diciéndole, que si no se marchaba, iba a matarlo.

Cuando papá me abrazó, fui consciente de que no era más un lobo. Las heridas escocieron en contraste con el frío que punzó mi piel. No sabía cuándo había vuelto a mi forma original pero aún no estaba completamente segura de lo que había pasado hacía un momento. Ambos vimos a Luna transformarse también, en comparación conmigo, solo tenía un par de rasguños.

También estaba desnuda y papá nos abrazó a ambas, cubriéndonos con su túnica que alcanzaba para taparnos bien. De vuelta al castillo, me pareció ver huellas que no eran de ninguno de nosotros tres en el hall y alcancé a distinguir la presencia de alguien detrás de una columna.

Esa noche estaba tan exhausta que, aunque estaba en la enfermería, dormí como un bebé.


	15. Luna Llena del Roble

**Luna Llena del Roble**

A leguas, se notaba que a Scorpius le gustaba Luna. Era el hijo mayor del tío Ron y el tío Draco, de cabello rubio cobrizo y ojos azules. Menor que ella por unos meses, la miraba con tal admiración que yo misma me quedaba embelesada en el pasillo viendo como él la miraba a ella. Era curioso.

En un inicio, el tío Draco no había querido tener hijos.

—JAMÁS —Le había dicho al tío Ron una vez.

Y sin embargo, Hugo fue el segundo. Para fortuna de ambos, ninguno heredo la licantropía, pero Scorpius tenía una manera lobuna muy parecida a la que tenemos nosotras, lo que lo ha llevado a identificarse y mantener una buena amistad conmigo y Luna. Pero desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, él ya mostraba una predilección hacia mi hermana, que no hizo más que acrecentar conforme los años pasaban.

En su cuarto año, Scorpius ya era más alto que Luna y yo, tenía los rasgos Malfoy y era perseguido por las chicas. Todas ellas odiaban a mi hermana por tener su entera atención. Desde luego, a ella eso le importaba un rábano.

Papá estaba muy emocionado porque ese año harían un baile de invierno, el primero en mucho tiempo. Y con quince años, yo ya era una señorita. Odiaba que lo dijera y odiaba no tener pareja para el baile. Me intrigaba la forma en que Scorpius miraba a mi hermana mientras este seguía comiendo libros en la biblioteca o la forma en que admiraba su transformación. Mi hermana seguía creciendo como lobo, hermosa y etérea, como un espíritu del bosque. Y yo… bueno yo era yo.

Queriendo ser una chica común y corriente, me comportaba como tal. No tenía nada especial, Rosie, mi mejor amiga decía que no había conocido a alguien tan aburrida como yo en su vida. Quizá tuviera razón pero no me importaba, mi secreto era algo que yo quería enterrar en el olvido. Mi melena se había aplacado por lo menos y me sentía bien conmigo misma… pero no entendía porque ningún chico me miraba como Scorpius miraba a mi hermana. Estaba un poco celosa.

—¿Crees que soy fea? —Le pregunté a Toby mientras hacía como que leía mi libro de runas.

—Claro que sí —Dijo él con una mueca, como si le ofendiera que lo preguntara siquiera. Resople y cerré el libro, poniéndome de pie para marcharme.

—Idiota.

—¿Qué dije? —Le escuché decir y me imaginé su cara confundida.

La invitación me tomó por sorpresa esa noche, Kiki golpeó mi ventana con su pico chato y ululó cariñosa cuando le abrí. Acaricié sus plumas y le di una golosina lechucil.

—Buena chica.

La nota decía algo como: «Por favor, acepta venir al baile conmigo. Tacha sí [ ] o no [ ]»

En ese momento sentí emoción, luego extrañeza y luego pensé que era tan tonto. Taché no, y agregué «Muy infantil para mí», luego se lo devolví a Kiki para que lo entregara. La respuesta llegó momentos después.

«Lo siento, su alteza grandísima. ¿Quisiera darme el honor de ir al baile con este atormentado hombre que fue deslumbrado por su gran belleza e indiscutible nobleza?»

El sarcasmo fue tal que me hizo sonrojar ¿Quién diablos se creía?

«Púdrete»

«Solo en tus brazos»

Quemé la dichosa nota.

xXx

El día del baile papá se esmeró tanto en arreglar mi cabello que quedó como el de una muñeca. El de Luna siempre era perfecto, su flequillo siempre recto y la caída en cascada ondulante. Su vestido era tan simple que me moría de celos porque su sola figura lo moldeaba. Pero su cara lo arruinaba todo.

—No quiero ir —Le dijo a papá y él le miró, alzando las cejas como diciendo «¿Crees que me importa?».

Nos tomó fotos con su cámara mágica y luego nos dio el visto bueno. Las dos íbamos juntas, solas, obligadas por papá. Los planes de Luna eran quedarse estudiando y no enfundarse en un vestido plateado. Los míos eran quedarme en cama sintiéndome miserable y practicando vudú, aunque ya no tenía la nota.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Scorpius tomó el brazo de mi hermana. Ella ni se mosqueó, solo se dejó llevar. Más tarde me dijo que se lo había pedido y él dejó abandonada a su pareja por ella. Que lo hizo porque prefería eso a "sufrir la humillación" de quedarse sola toda la noche. Menuda tonta.

Pasee por el salón un momento, mirando a todos lados. Mis amigas tenían pareja y Toby bailaba con la que había sido la pareja de Scorpius, la más ardiente del colegio. Sentí la ira correr por mi interior ¿Dónde quedaba la lealtad de mejores amigos? Cierto, era Slytherin, no la tenía.

Busqué con la mirada a quien pudiera haberme mandado la carta y sin interceptar mirada alguna, me senté en el rincón más alejado, escuchando la música de salón. La profesora McGonagall bailaba con el profesor Longbottom mientras papá bailaba con Hannah Abott —la esposa del profesor Longbottom—, quizá habían intercambiado parejas. Por un momento me pregunté porque papá no se encontraba a otra persona para ser feliz.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Toby, que se sentó frente a mí.

—¿La señorita grandes tetas te ha dejado solo? —Pregunté sin ánimos de nada.

—No, he sido yo el que se ha ido.

—¿Por qué? —Apoyé la cabeza en mi mano y juguetee con el mantel—. ¿No era ella tu sueño?

Toby no respondió nada y levanté la mirada, para encontrarme con la suya fija en mí. Era demasiado intensa.

—No respondiste.

—¿A qué cosa?

—A la nota.

—¿Qué nota?

—La que te envíe la otra noche.

Mis ojos se abrieron sin poderlo evitar.

—¿Eras tú?

—¿No te diste cuenta, tonta? —Dijo con una mueca.

—¿Cómo rayos iba a saberlo? No tenía nombre.

—¡Has estado viendo mi letra desde hace cinco años! —Me recriminó—. ¡Nos mandamos notas todo el tiempo!

Me sentí tonta, muy tonta. Era obvio, la letra de Toby bailó delante de mis ojos y quise darme un golpe.

—Lo siento, no lo noté… ¿por qué no me lo pediste en persona?

—Iba a hacerlo, hasta que te enojaste conmigo no sé porque ese día en la biblioteca y dejaste de hablarme —Explicó, recordé que fue cuando me dijo que no pensaba que fuera bonita. Hice una mueca.

—Claro, me dijiste que no era bonita y querías que fuéramos felices comiendo perdices.

Toby se sonrojo levemente por un momento y luego carraspeó.

—Lo siento, solo bromeaba.

—¿Entonces crees que soy bonita?

Me sonrojé después de soltarlo y nos miramos reteniendo el aliento. Toby asintió nerviosamente, yo no supe que hacer. Retorcí mis dedos debajo del mantel y sentí mi corazón vibrar. Toby se acercó tan rápido que no me di cuenta de que íbamos a besarnos hasta que lo hicimos. Era extraño, besar a tu mejor amigo.

Entonces recordé al Slytherin que se había asustado de mí la primera vez que me transformé en el colegio y la idea pasó fugaz pero efectiva. Me separé de Toby y murmuré que lo sentía pero no podía. Luego salí corriendo del comedor.


	16. Luna Llena de Hielo

**Luna Llena de Hielo**

Después del baile, Luna le informó a papá que no pretendía quedarse más tiempo; sus calificaciones no podían ir mejor, su belleza no podía ser más infinita… pero para ella no era suficiente, su vida no estaba entre nosotros. Dijo que había conocido a alguien más, alguien en las montañas. Entonces sus largas desapariciones tuvieron sentido. Ella la llamaba su profesora, pues conocía todo acerca de los lobos y de su origen, dijo que se había ofrecido a mostrarle el mundo.

El corazón de papá se encogió y le dijo que era muy joven para partir… que ella aún no estaba lista. La realidad era que Luna había crecido como un lobo, un lobo adulto, y el que no se encontraba listo para dejarla ir era él. Yo tampoco lo estaba.

—¡No puedes dejar el colegio!

—¿Qué sabes tú? —Me contraatacó, mostrando los dientes—. Crees pertenecer a este mundo en el que nadie te acepta. Incluso tienes miedo de que Toby te repudie.

—¡Calla! —Rugí, mirándola con cólera. Ella siempre me había dado envidia, porque tenía todo lo que yo quería y lo desperdiciaba—. ¡Tú eres la que no sabe nada! ¡Estás rompiendo el corazón de papá!

—No me importa.

Me arrojé a ella, escuché el sonido de mi ropa al rasgarse y el suyo también. La mordí, la arañé, y ella hizo lo mismo. Nos golpeamos con paredes, muebles, éramos demasiado grandes para la pequeña habitación. Papá entró, asustado.

Intentó detenernos en vano y ambas chocamos con el gran estante de la sala de estar del despacho de papá. Los libros nos cayeron encima y Luna fue la primera en convertirse en chica de nuevo, llorando.

—¡Te odio!

Corrió a la puerta, donde se transformó de nuevo y desapareció por los corredores. Escuché los gritos de las personas con las que se topó y sentí los brazos de papá a mí alrededor con una manta. Lloré en su hombro penosamente, mientras él intentaba torpemente darme consuelo. Yo amaba a papá más que a nada en el mundo y detestaba a Luna por querer irse, por querer dejarnos solos… por parecerse a mi padre.

Recordar las dificultades que papá tuvo para criarnos no hacía más que poder detestarles más, detestar ser un lobo.

—No quiero ser un lobo —Sollocé a papá, quien me miró de forma culpable. Quizá se culpaba por no poder protegerme o por haberse enamorado de mi padre. Sus lágrimas me rompieron el alma.

Y Luna no volvió después de eso.

xXx

—¿Lily?

Toby estaba al final del pasillo solitario en el que yo había buscado refugio, sentada al pie de la ventana mientras la tormenta de agua nieve mecía mis cabellos. Le miré un momento y luego volví a ver el bosque, a donde seguía esperando que mi hermana volviera. Él se acercó a mí.

—Hay algo que debo decirte —Murmuré.

—¿Es sobre lo del baile…? Porque si es así, lo siento, no quise…

Negué suavemente.

—Es sobre mí… sobre lo que soy…

—¿A qué te…?

Dejé que mi transformación hablara por sí sola, convirtiéndome a la mitad. Las orejas peludas, el hocico prominente y los ojos afilados. Toby guardó silencio y luego miró a la ventana, no sabía descifrar su expresión.

—Ya lo sabía. Todo este tiempo lo supe y decidí no decir nada.

—¿Cómo…?

—Les seguí aquella noche… —Recordé vagamente las pisadas de nieve en el hall que no eran ni de papá, ni de Luna, ni mías—. Vi cómo se transformaron y como Luna derrotó a ese hombre lobo —Volvió la mirada a mí y me sonrió—. No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Asentí y un par de lágrimas escurrieron por mis mejillas. Mi miedo había sido reemplazado por una especie de bienestar incompleto. Toby limpió mis lágrimas con su pulgar y me besó de nuevo, esta vez no me retiré y dejé que me estrechara entre sus brazos.


	17. Luna Llena del Huevo

**Luna Llena del Huevo**

Después de la súbita desaparición de Luna, me enteré del porqué de su decisión: Scorpius la había besado.

Durante semanas, el pobrecillo vagó por los pasillos negándose a que alguien se acercara. Empezó a desear ser un lobo y poder correr junto a ella por el bosque, yo deseé pasarle mi habilidad para ayudarle.

Pensé que Luna quizá volvería si yo le pedía disculpas y decidí buscarla para hacerlo. Una mañana me adentré en el bosque y me convertí para correr y seguir su rastro más a gusto. Al pie de las montañas se hizo más fuerte y subí por los peñascos, anhelando verla de nuevo, ser otra vez las mismas. La encontré en la orilla opuesta de un arroyo, sonreí al verla y estaba por saltar cuando alguien más lo hizo. Una loba grisácea de ojos verdosos mucho más grande que Luna y que yo. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de mi presencia, imagino que era porque yo tenía el mismo olor de luna. La loba se recostó junto a mi hermana y ella se acurrucó a su lado como un cachorrito.

La mayor refregó su cabeza contra ella y pasó la lengua por su hocico, la sola acción me dejó pasmada. Mi hermana se dejó hacer y la imitó. Juntas se veían tan acarameladas y complementarias que comprendí rápidamente que pasaba. Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza.

Retrocedí y pisé una ramita que se partió a la mitad, yo no tenía práctica en eso de lo sigiloso. Ambas me miraron y Luna se levantó, asustada por mi presencia. La loba mayor se puso en guardia y me mostró los dientes, el arroyo no era demasiado ancho y yo me encogí. No estaba lista para ello, así que corrí.

Escuché a Luna corriendo detrás pero todo palpitaba, ella y una loba, papá llorando y la sonrisa de mi padre bullendo en mi interior. Luna cayó sobre mí para detenerme, ambas convertidas en chicas y forcejee por liberarme.

—No, suéltame —Chillé—. Déjame.

—Lily, escucha, lo siento… ¡Lily!

Su mano ardió sobre mi cara y la euforia paró, miré a Luna como si la viera por primera vez, jadeante, sudando. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mano aún levantada.

—Escúchame…

—Te escucho —Murmuré y ambas nos incorporándonos, sentándonos en la hierba.

—Siento no habértelo dicho… yo… no sabía cómo empezar.

—¿Ella es…?

Luna asintió con la cabeza.

—Una protectora, la conocí cuando era más pequeña… ¿Lo entiendes? Ella vino a mí…

Asentí torpemente.

—La amo, Lily —Me susurró. El corazón me dio un brinco y me quedé completamente quieta. Era su hermana mayor, yo debí haberlo sabido, haberme dado cuenta. Pero estaba tan ocupada envidiándola, apartándola de mi lado.

—Está bien… yo… yo se lo explicaré a papá.

Ella me miró asombrada y apretó los puños, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Yo… les extraño mucho.

—Nosotros a ti… él está muy afectado. Tú… uhm… promete que irás a verle. Por favor.

Ella asintió y nos miramos, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Me acerqué lo más que pude y la abracé, se puso un poco rígida al principio pero luego me correspondió. Me pregunté cuándo fue la última vez que nos habíamos abrazado. Besé su frente y luego me refregué contra ella, como cuando éramos pequeñas.

—Lo siento… Te quiero tanto, Luna.

—También te quiero, Lily —Dijo ella, sollozando en mi pecho desnudo. Jamás la había sentido tan cercana.

Cuando la dejé en el prado, había hablado con la protectora, Crescent. Una chica tan solo mayor que yo por dos años, con el cabello polvoso y los ojos verdes. La amenacé con que, si llegaba a lastimar a mi hermanita, se ganaría una enemiga y eso no le convendría porque yo era buena en las artes oscuras —Aunque era mentira—.

Y en el camino de regreso, imaginé como decírselo a papá… y me reí por ratos al pensar en la cara que pondría Scorpius de saber que fue vencido por una mujer.

xXx

Para el siguiente cumpleaños de papá, resulto muy gracioso tener sentada a la mesa a una nueva integrante. Papá no había puesto objeción y le había agradecido a Cress —Diminutivo de Crescent—, por haber cuidado todo ese tiempo de su pequeña. Scorpius aún no había terminado de asimilarlo pero llevaba bien la situación y hasta había ofrecido su bistec a Cress. No podía evitarlo, tenía predilección por los lobos al igual que toda la familia.

En la celebración, un humilde picnic a los rayos del sol en compañía de la familia en el jardín de los Weasley, el pastel de una Snitch dorada se abrió paso para cantar feliz cumpleaños a papá. Pero en medio de todo el alboroto, el aire pareció rasgarse. Busqué a Luna con la mirada pero ella no parecía notarlo, mis sentidos estaban disparados y atontados al mismo tiempo mientras todos cantaban. Ese olor… papá tenía un atisbo de él en su piel, lo conocía de algún lado… quizá en la capa que solía abrazar hasta quedarse dormido.

Sobre la colina se perfiló la figura de un gran lobo negro, papá siguió mi mirada y su sonrisa se congeló en el instante. Toby tomó mi mano temblorosa. El lobo dio paso a un hombre encapuchado que bajó hacia la casa de los Weasley, Papá se levantó de forma intempestiva, el hombre estaba llegando al otro lado de la cerca, se quitó la capucha y todo pasó en cámara lenta.

—¿Severus?


	18. Luna Llena del Prado

**Luna Llena del Prado**

La primera vez que papá nos contó sobre su historia fue cuando tenía siete años, en ese entonces yo insistía en saberla. A Luna nunca le había importado demasiado, después de todo papá solo había pasado con ella un par de meses.

Nunca nadie la había escuchado antes y a papá le dolía tanto que podías verlo en su cara. Recuerdo que sentía el corazón enternecido por aquel relato de amor y me sentí muy intrigada por el misterioso hilo rojo que papá había visto. Esa noche en específico no pude dormir y me dediqué a pensar en qué podría ser. Y cuando fue hora de levantarse, corrí a la biblioteca sin siquiera desayunar. Madame Pince, la anciana encargada, siempre se levantaba temprano por costumbre. Y aunque en las mañana no tenía especialmente buen humor, me arriesgué.

Como lo esperaba, no se alegró de verme pero sí se sorprendió. Luna era la que pasaba mayor tiempo en la biblioteca, comiendo y comiendo el conocimiento de los libros desde que había aprendido a leer a muy temprana edad. Cuando le expresé lo que buscaba, me miró con una mirada perspicaz y negó con la cabeza. No he escuchado nada parecido.

Regresé a las habitaciones de papá muy desanimada y por días, no paré de pensar en ello. Dibujaba a mis padres unidos por aquel hilo rojo y me preguntaba a cada minuto, si mi papá podía verlo, ¿por qué no había seguido a mi padre hasta donde sea que se encontrara? Me decidí a expresarle mis dudas y el respondió que, en cuanto había comprendido que los unía, simplemente no había vuelto a verlo.

Para una niña de siete años, no saber algo es una frustración, puedo asegurárselos.

Un fin de semana especialmente aburrido y caluroso en la casa de los abuelos Weasley, estaba tirada en el suelo del jardín con una hoja de papel, había una línea roja dibujada en ella, era lo único. La tía Hermione pasó cerca de allí y me vio, yo tenía los ojos puestos en el cielo y sus esponjosas nubes, pensando y soñando en el hilo rojo que me uniría a alguna persona.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes allí, cariño? —Me preguntó cariñosa.

—Un hilo rojo.

—¿Hilo rojo, dices?

Asentí. —¿Tú sabes que significa estar unidos por un hilo rojo?

La tía Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento y luego reaccionó, como si se le prendiera la bombilla.

—¡Claro! —Eso me emocionó tanto que me levanté al tiro y la miré ansiosa—. Ven, ven.

Seguí su paso apresurado hasta la salita, donde Scorpius jugaba con Luna al ajedrez mágico, ellos nos miraron sin mucho interés y siguieron su juego. La tía Hermione buscó en su bolso un bloc de hojas, había una especialmente garabateada.

—Lo había olvidado, hacía mucho tiempo que lo investigué pero jamás se lo dije a tu padre. Es una antigua leyenda muggle.

Me dejó mirar y el título rezaba _«El hilo rojo del destino»_

La tía Hermione dijo que, según una leyenda oriental, las personas destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo rojo atado en sus dedos. Este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que se tarde en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá.

Decía que ese hilo estará contigo desde tu nacimiento y te acompañará, tensado en mayor o menor medida, más o menos enredado, a lo largo de toda la vida. En el libro del que lo sacó, había una referencia a que _el Abuelo de la Luna_ cada noche sale a conocer a los recién nacidos y atarles un hilo rojo a su dedo, un hilo que decidirá su futuro, un hilo que guiará estas almas para que nunca se pierdan. Un hilo rojo directo al corazón, que conecta a los amores eternos, a los profundos, esos que simbolizan el antes y por los que no hay después…

 _«Almas gemelas que se llaman, corazones entrelazados con una o varias eternidades por vivir»_ _._


	19. Epílogo

_Mi padre dijo que lo sent_ _í_ _a, despu_ _é_ _s de quince a_ _ñ_ _os, solo lo sent_ _í_ _a. Al principio ninguno reaccion_ _ó_ _y pap_ _á_ _estaba tan tembloroso como una gelatina con la piel erizada. Nos cont_ _ó_ _que una noche hab_ _í_ _a seguido el olor una mujer lobo, el olor a sangre lo llamaba poderosamente ya que, adem_ _á_ _s de proteger a los humanos de los lic_ _á_ _ntropos, los protectores debemos proteger a los lic_ _á_ _ntropos de los humanos. Explic_ _ó_ _que aquella mujer lobo hab_ _í_ _a tomado la poci_ _ó_ _n matalobos y estaba especialmente d_ _ó_ _cil aquella Luna Llena, su primera transformaci_ _ó_ _n, vagando m_ _á_ _s all_ _á_ _de las monta_ _ñ_ _as. Dijo que no sab_ _í_ _a cuanta distancia hab_ _í_ _a recorrido pero nosotros los lobos corremos muy r_ _á_ _pido, somos como una r_ _á_ _faga, y cuando se dio cuenta, la encontr_ _ó_ _siendo atacada por cazadores de criaturas m_ _á_ _gicas. Personas que se dedican a atrapar y, en su defecto, matar a criaturas para revender partes en el mercado negro como ingredientes para pociones, art_ _í_ _culos de colecci_ _ó_ _n o circos ambulantes._

 _Dijo que la defendi_ _ó_ _con todas sus fuerzas y lami_ _ó_ _sus heridas para curarlas, pero aquellos hombres no utilizaban magia tradicional, sino que eran expertos en artes oscuras. Pap_ _á_ _me hab_ _í_ _a dicho una vez que mi padre era diestro en ellas y me imagin_ _é_ _lo que ven_ _í_ _a, que se enfrent_ _ó_ _a ellos en su forma humana. Nos dijo que, fascinados por su capacidad, los magos vieron grandes ganancias y, al ser cinco contra uno, perdi_ _ó_ _casi al alba, cansado._

 _Mi padre miraba al suelo mientras lo dec_ _í_ _a y lo_ _ú_ _nico que deseaba en ese momento era mirar sus ojos negros, quer_ _í_ _a ver si ment_ _í_ _a. Pero su dolor era genuino y lo pude sentir cuando dijo que, junto a la mujer lobo, lo hab_ _í_ _an metido en una jaula y le hab_ _í_ _an llevado consigo, teniendo como compa_ _ñ_ _ero a un unicornio y muchas criaturitas que no alcanz_ _ó_ _a ver por la oscuridad que reinaba dentro de la cabina. Dijo que hab_ _í_ _a pasado por horribles torturas, que le hicieron pensar que solo era un simple actor de circo sin pasado y sin familia, que borraron parte de sus recuerdos a flote pero hab_ _í_ _a protegido los m_ _á_ _s valiosos gracias a su habilidad en oclumencia. Y sus manos lo probaban, las numerosas cicatrices que segu_ _í_ _an hasta debajo de la ropa. Dijo que despu_ _é_ _s de visitar varios lugares que nunca lleg_ _ó_ _a ver, fue comprado por un hombre, del cual solo dijo su apellido; por varios a_ _ñ_ _os fue v_ _í_ _ctima del imperius que Riddle hab_ _í_ _a puesto sobre_ _é_ _l y que jam_ _á_ _s se hab_ _í_ _a dado cuenta de todo lo que hab_ _í_ _a hecho, hasta que logr_ _ó_ _liberarse._

 _Dice que corri_ _ó_ _como nunca en su vida, aferr_ _á_ _ndose al recuerdo de pap_ _á_ _. Viaj_ _ó_ _en barco por el pac_ _í_ _fico y lleg_ _ó_ _a Francia, donde era bien conocido. Dijo que contact_ _ó_ _a un buen amigo suyo y consigui_ _ó_ _una varita. Report_ _ó_ _el paradero del circo porque hab_ _í_ _a aprendido el itinerario antes de ser vendido y logr_ _ó_ _dar con_ _é_ _l, report_ _á_ _ndolo a las autoridades que planearon un ataque y logr_ _ó_ _rescatar la mujer lobo, Cyrilla, a quien nosotros conocimos despu_ _é_ _s de un tiempo. Es una chica de nuestra edad que ahora vive en nuestra casa porque su familia hab_ _í_ _a sido asesinada por el hombre lobo que la hab_ _í_ _a convertido._

 _Mi padre no mir_ _ó_ _a pap_ _á_ _Harry durante muchos d_ _í_ _as y permaneci_ _ó_ _taciturno, reservado como una sombra. Pap_ _á_ _dec_ _í_ _a que hab_ _í_ _a cambiado mucho. En el momento justo despu_ _é_ _s de que terminara su explicaci_ _ó_ _n, lo_ _ú_ _nico que pude hacer fue ponerme de rodillas frente a_ _é_ _l y tomar su mano, con l_ _á_ _grimas en los ojos. Luna y pap_ _á_ _tambi_ _é_ _n lloraban y pap_ _á_ _le estrech_ _ó_ _entre sus brazos._

 _Pero todo era un poco tenso, porque cada vez que alguien lo tocara sin esper_ _á_ _rselo, mi padre reaccionaba gru_ _ñ_ _endo. A veces era como si no reconociera donde se_ _encontraba_ _…_

—Lily, te necesito aquí abajo. Luna ha traído a los cachorros —Despega la mirada del pergamino, mirando a Toby, que se talla la cabeza con resignación, los cachorritos de su hermana son un poco salvajes, como sus dos madres. Lily piensa que seguramente ya se habían lanzado a él para que les lleve a caballito.

—Vale, iré en un momento —Le responde con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿De verdad los niños son así de difíciles? —Se acerca a ella y mira su abombado vientre—. Si nuestra pequeña será así, más vale que vaya buscando un lugar de donde lanzarme… En fin, iré a ver que no rompan el caro jarrón que nos ha dado mi madre, le saldrán verrugas si pasa de nuevo.

—Prometo que no será así.

Le dice Lily y besa su mejilla cariñosamente, Toby sale de la habitación lanzándole una mirada amorosa.

—A ver… ¿en qué estaba?

 _Muchos quisieran que esta historia terminara con un_ _"_ _y fueron felices para siempre_ _"_ _, pero ser_ _í_ _a muy pretencioso adelantarme a los hechos, a_ _ú_ _n no ha pasado toda nuestra vida. Mi padre recuper_ _ó_ _su confianza con ayuda de pap_ _á_ _y viven en una casita en el campo, a las afueras de Londres. Y puedo contarles que, no importa cuantas lunas pasen, su amor jam_ _á_ _s mengua._

 _El hilo rojo jam_ _á_ _s va a romperse._

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por sus lecturas. Son amor. Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado la historia :) y espero lograr escribir algunos capítulos bonus más jaja, en cuanto termine de ilustrarlo les avisaré. ¡Muchos besos!


	20. After

Todo tembló dentro de él, mientras escuchaba las abejas zumbar a lo lejos, sobre una hermosa flor blanca que crecía entre los matorrales de su frondoso jardín. Era una azucena inmaculada de hojas curvas y pistilos amarillentos que sobresalían del centro, era la única que había florecido hasta ese momento y le recordaba poderosamente a su bella hija.

Al fin había enviado su cuantioso libro, un libro que no sabía que llevaba escribiendo una vida. Encuadernado prolijamente por ella, en la portada podía leerse el título, con su caligrafía cuidadosa y juguetona…

 _»Plenilunium«_

 _Historias de la Luna Llena_

Se había tomado su tiempo para leerlo, sopesándolo como una taza del té dulce que tanto le gustaba. En la última línea, sus ojos se habían rebozado de lágrimas y tenía la sensación de ser un grandioso pintor… porque había creado una obra maestra, y esas eran ellas… Lily y Luna, sus retoños.

Sintió un peso caer sobre sus hombros y luego su contacto, cálido y aún extraño a pesar de tenerlo todos los días. Tantos años en falta le hacían creer que era un sueño aún, que despertaría en cualquier momento descubriéndose joven en la torre de Gryffindor. Su vida parecía ahora tan efímera.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Su voz había cambiado, no sabía en qué exactamente, pero lo había hecho y la parte de él que aún era aquel estudiante enamorado reprochaba en su interior. Se aferró a aquel libro, sabiendo que no podría mentirle nunca.

—Acabo de volver a vivir mi vida —Respondió, más afectado de lo que pretendía y debería haber sido. Se sintió inquieto de alguna forma—. A través de otros ojos.

Severus, que no había envejecido ni un pelo, le miró confundido y su mirada se desvió al libro, su nariz se movió casi imperceptiblemente, reconociendo seguramente el olor de su cachorra. El ejemplar no lo tenía escrito, pero estaba casi seguro de que podía ver el nombre de Lily gravado en polvo lunar sobre la cubierta. Su mirada se suavizó al instante y Harry pudo ver un atisbo del Severus del pasado, quizá intentado rememorar cosas guardadas en su mente.

Por un momento, el azabache entró en pánico, notando que quizá aquel libro no era para que él lo leyera… Severus aún no lo sabía, solo lo imaginaba y eso bastaba para traer desolación y culpa a sus ojos negros. Odiaba cuando ocurría, porque recordaba que muchas veces él le había culpado también.

Ya no quería ser fuerte de nuevo, era como si su corazón se hubiera vuelto pesado con los años y se había derrumbado a su regreso, levantar la muralla ya le sería imposible, y aún sentía el alma un poco triste. Desde que el pocionista había vuelto a la normalidad, se había abandonado a ser protegido y se sintió más indefenso que en mucho tiempo, casi como la primera vez que se había encontrado solo en el mundo.

Recordaba con más claridad lo que era dormir solo todas las noches, con el miedo latente de soñar que estaba allí, de sentirlo, porque era a lo que más le temía en ese momento que él ya había vuelto, a que se fuera nuevamente. Solía hacerse un ovillo y llorar silenciosamente para no despertar a Lily o a Luna. Y cuando ellas se marcharon a sus propias habitaciones fue peor. Abrazaba su túnica, negándose a olvidar lo que era estar en sus brazos, y se rompía. Recordaba también lo difícil que era tomar decisiones, jamás saber si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, no tener la opinión de alguien… criar a dos niñas solo es, probablemente, lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

—Tu corazón se alenta —Severus intentó traerlo de regreso a él, había empezado a darse cuenta de que también había cambiado, a pesar de que se esforzaba en demostrarle que no era así—. No preguntaré al respecto, si es tu deseo.

—Es solo qué… ahora sé cuán difícil fue para ellas. Pude introducirme bajo su piel un instante. Siento que pude haber hecho un mejor trabajo…

—No te atormentes, Harry —Le dijo, pegando su mejilla a su cabeza—. Criaste a nuestras hijas perfectamente, ellas son iguales a ti.

Harry sonríe sin pensarlo y niega suavemente.

—No, ellas tienen lo mejor de ambos.

Severus asintió y besó su cabello.

—Vayamos dentro, se acerca una llovizna.

Miró hacia el cielo, que se teñía de colores azulados. Jamás entendería como podía saberlo, aún no había nubes que delataran aquello… cosa de hombres lobo, quizá.

Y mientras tomaba el libro y Severus la taza de té para ir dentro, Harry pensó que había cosas que Lily nunca sabría, como sus peleas porque él era muy joven e inmaduro cuando comenzaron, y que toda pelea terminaba en una placentera sesión de besos. O que en una ocasión la había dejado olvidada en el Callejón Diagon por prestar más atención a la urgencia de llegar a casa para hacer el amor.

Su sonrisa aparece en sus labios y su expresión ya madura deja entrever lo divertido de aquellos recuerdos, mira a su pareja y, a diferencia de él, se siente viejo. Unas cuantas canas habían brotado en su melena azabache y estaba seguro de que ya le saldrían las arrugas. Y Severus estaba fresco como una lechuga, bueno, una lechuga cansada, se podía ver en su rostro que su mente estaba más desgastada que su cuerpo.

Cuando volvió de la cocina, se acercó a él y atrapó sus labios en un beso. Jamás se cansaría de aquel sabor, el primero que probó y que jamás olvidó en sus días de soledad. Severus era más salvaje en ese momento que hacía años, le mordía y degustaba como nunca antes… como si temiera que volviera a desaparecer, igual que él.

Recuerda su primer beso como si hubiera sido ayer, tímido y necesitado a la vez. Ansioso es la palabra más cercana a lo correcto. Recuerda sus caricias, sus dedos palpando su piel y su aliento sobre él. Su primera vez había sido cuidadosa, delicada y él había terminado en una nube. Se había centrado más en él que en si mismo, sin olvidar la posesividad; había tratado su ansiedad con el mismo vigor pero siendo más cauteloso. Y le había marcado.

Cuando descubrió la marca en su muslo, fue extraño… porque era roja y tierna, una media luna perfecta.

Jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle que era y se dio cuenta que en cada luna llena, esa marca se volvía de un color más intenso. Hasta que después notó que él también la tenía, justo en el mismo lugar.

—Sev —Le dijo, interrumpiendo el beso y recibiendo a cambio un gruñido de protesta—. ¿Qué es la marca que hiciste en mi muslo?

Severus le miró fijamente un momento y luego parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Marca? ¿Cuál marca?

—Hay una marca en mi muslo, una media luna rojiza, también la tienes. Nunca había podido preguntarte.

—Yo… no estoy seguro. La marca que tengo es de nacimiento, la heredé de mi padre.

—Pero la mía apareció después de que nosotros… —Se sonrojó levemente, restándole un par de años a su apariencia y resultándole adorable al pocionista, como si pudiera ver al viejo Harry, tan inocente—. …estuvimos juntos por primera vez.

Lo meditó un poco y luego suspiró.

—Debo preguntarle a Cress la próxima vez… hay cosas que ni yo sé sobre nosotros. Lily y Luna tienen la misma pero en distintos lugares, pensé que era al azar pero quizá tenga que ver con los vínculos.

—¿Vínculos?

—Papá decía que los lobos desarrollamos vínculos tan fuertes que, cuando nuestra pareja muere, nosotros morimos con ellas. Quizá es literal, tenemos un vínculo vital.

—El hilo rojo —Suspiró Harry, comprendiéndolo al fin. Severus inclinó la cabeza levemente, su forma particular de decir "¿De qué hablas?" —. Yo… podía ver un hilo rojo atado a nuestros meñiques desde la primera vez que te vi. Con el tiempo dejé de hacerlo pero realmente estaba allí.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Creí que pensarías que estaba loco o algo así —Admitió, llevando su dedo pulgar a la boca para morderse la uña.

Severus sonrió levemente y acarició su mano, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y descansó la cabeza en su hombro. Era curiosa la forma de pensar de Harry, él jamás le pensó loco cuando le reveló su secreto.

—Quisiera ver a las niñas y a los pequeños gemelos. Hay que invitarlos a almorzar mañana… creo que les prepararé tarta de melaza —Le dijo al pocionista, sin saber cómo seguir con el tema.

—Es una buena idea —Le respondió este en voz ronca—. Pero hoy eres solo mío.

Le empujó sobre el sofá, besando su cuello, calosfríos hicieron a Harry estremecerse. Besó su oreja y lo sintió saltar un poco, aún era su punto más sensible. Lo escuchó gruñir y la ropa empezó a estorbar. Le gustaba cuando lamía su pecho con su cálida lengua, cuando enterraba los colmillos en sus piernas y cuando recorría la curva de su espalda con los labios. Severus era un lobo, y lo era en todos los sentidos posibles.

Ya no tenía que extrañarlo más y eso era lo mejor de todo.

 **FIN**

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Pues, no tenía pensado subir este capítulo porque sentía que estaba un poquitín fuera de la narración que estaba llevando y rompería la atmósfera, pero el comentario de Dandelion's Lollipop me hizo sentir que tenía razón, que las cosas estaban "truncas" y bueno, aquí esta =) Espero les agrade y mejore su percepción de la historia, que realmente no tenía final y estaba dando paso a esto xD soy fanática de los bonus (como notarán si han leído otras de mis historias) y... sip, puede que Plenilunium tenga algún bonus, lo dejaré en suspenso jaja


End file.
